Explosive Love
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Everyone has someone to complete them, challenge them, protect them, even someone as broken as she.


**Explosive Love**

**Summary:** Everyone has someone to complete them, challenge them, protect them, even someone as broken as she.

**Author Note: This was written for ****Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Superhero Fest!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Third Point of View**

Bella sat at the corner of the bar, head down, bone-weary. She had been on the run for years now, always one step ahead from the red headed bitch after her. Now at twenty one years of age, Bella was tired. She didn't want to run anymore, she was just so tired.

Thus, she found herself here in this Podunk bar on the edge of the French Quarter of Louisiana, drinking away her problems. Why not she thought, if she were to die tonight at least, why not have a nice little party of one?

"Another." She grunted, slamming her empty glass of Jack on the bar top, snorting as she startled the bartender.

She didn't bother to look up as the glass was filled, she could feel the cool liquid on her finger that rested in the glass still as a marker. She had lost the sight in one eye nearly; it had happened when she turned nineteen and a young wolf phased.

Everyone was apologetic, scared for her and yet they were glad. She could tell they were glad that for the time she had to spend in PA or whatever hospital to get surgery done, they didn't have to watch her. Though, this spurred her hatred for them, they scarred her… blinded her and left her _defenceless. _Because of that, the bitch had gotten to Charlie and slaughtered him; around this time she had learnt she was a mutant.

The doctor who had been treating her was a mutant with the power of a sonic boom, or scream. He had been there when the police told her about her father and she screamed… screamed and screamed until the room was destroyed and the only one standing was the good doctor. He had explained what she was and soon, they found she could mimic.

She couldn't keep the power, the longer around them, the longer she could use the power. The longer she was away from them, the less she could use the powers. Bella had only used her power three times since that discovery, the first was by accident and the other two were on purpose.

She let out a grunt in annoyance as she threw back the last of her drink, slamming it down on the bar top once again indicating for another.

"I think you've had enough Miss." The Bartender asked his southern accent soft and concerned causing her head to snap up. She watched as he cringed at the scars on her face, the constant grimace she had to one side while her once brown eye now white.

He didn't say anything more after that, quickly filling up the glass and leaving the bottle. He like all the others since her little 'accident' tended not to look at her once they got a good look of her face. Out of everyone she knew, only Emily could stand to look at her; her pain matched after all and had said that her stare was unnerving, like she was being stripped down to her very soul.

Bella cast a quick look in the mirror when she felt eyes upon her once again for the tenth time tonight. She couldn't see who it was, always the same scene really with different faces. Idiots coming in to try and pick up and a poker game that started when the clock hit ten. She tapped her fingers against her glass in annoyance as she felt the eyes upon her once more when she looked away, blinking when she saw a wave of soft red energy flicker across it before it promptly shattered.

Not shatter, near exploded. Silence followed at the sound in shock or curiosity before it started up again.

"What the fuck was that?" Bella uttered shocked as she stared down at her hand while the tender cleaned up the mess. It was obvious there was a mutant here and that she had been around them long enough to mimic them but even with the doctor it didn't work exactly that fast.

Eyes narrowed in on the woman as she stood up abruptly, he had seen the glass shattering for what it was and not for what the others assumed. He had of course done that many of times when his power kicked in, shattering the objects he touched before he could control it.

"Seems the lil' lady is pissed," the man to his right uttered with a snort. "Feisty, I like 'em like that but she ain't pretty. Saw her when I came in, face is all messed up."

This agitated him immensely and he couldn't understand why it did so. He felt his hand clench around the cards in his hand, not really caring that he held a royal flush, no; his mind was on the brunette that staggered out the door and the asshole insulting the lady next to him.

"It will do you well not to insult the lady, Couillon. Tuat t'en grosse bueche, it will not end well." He drawls, watching as the only other man who understood him spit out is drink.

"What did you just call me?" The man spat furious standing, though he did not react just sighed bored.

"I merely stated you got a big mouth, Couillon." He drawled out slowly, eyes flickering to the angry red faced Texan. He tapped his fingers agitatedly on the tabletop, his eyes scanning the room. The girl had left but something within him screamed to follow her, she needed help and though he swore to stay out of things since his capture where he lost two years of his life in hell… he couldn't ignore a damsel in distress or the thought of any woman in danger.

He felt his body been yanked up when the other man told him what exactly he was calling the fool and a fist connecting with his chin sending him back into the chair, splintering it.

"Dat der was a mistake, I don't take too kindly to A Couyon like you hittin' me, big mistake." He drawled out, casting the man a blank stare, smirking as he stumbled back when his eyes flashed as his fingers swiped across the smooth surface of the playing cards.

His hand flung out and he watched as the three of spades exploded against the man's chest, sending him sprawling into the table behind him. He stood up from the rubble of the chair, ignoring the silence as he dusted off his jacket and picked up his Bo staff and hat.

With a slight hum he tipped his hat to the other gentlemen, picked up his winnings and made his way out the bar, his eyes scanning the darkened streets for the woman who caught his interest. He knew she wasn't safe, not because she practically staggered out of the bar but he felt someone was hunting her and well, he wasn't one to ignore his instincts. He knew all too well what happens when he did, many friends he had lost because of ignoring them and he didn't want the cher to be another casualty.

In fantasy Bella was back in her run down hotel room fast asleep and safe for the night but in reality she found herself in an alleyway three streets down from the bar, her body pressed painfully against the brick wall with a cold hand wrapped around her throat.

She didn't bother to scream or plead for her life, she had made her decision and had drunk herself silly while doing so and she knew that is what the redheaded bitch before her wanted, Bella wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of screaming out.

"SCREAM!" Victoria roared, throwing the human bitch she's been after for years now wanting to hear her screams. It was even worse that she was already damaged, her face terribly scarred by something that wasn't cause by her own hands.

Bella laughed as her body collided with the bins, not even caring as they moulded around her from the force of the collision or even the fact she was bleeding from the twisted metal slicing into her soft flesh. Bella continued to laugh as she pulled herself painfully from the mess and stare directly at the seething vampire, if she wasn't so drunk she knew that she wouldn't be this brave.

"Why you little…" Victoria snarled lifting her off the ground once again, her hand squeezing tightly around the bitches neck.

Bella wheezed, laughter still escaping while her hands grasped the pale wrist, eyes widening as she saw the faint red hue flicker across the marble like skin. She laughed harder, a smirk pulling at her lips as she was thrown back into something while Victoria screeched as she grasped her now handless wrist.

He stumbled back in shock as the woman from the bar collided with him, his arms wrapping around her as he took the brunt of the fall. A screeching noise caught his attention immediately to see a very angry red headed woman who was grasping her hand in agony. _Huh, no blood…. _

He knew what had happened though, the girl once again used something akin to his power and as he stood to help the stunned woman to her feet he knew why. There were hand marks across the woman's neck, overlapping each other and her clothes were ripped and bloody. Anger swirled within him as he turned to look at the screecher once again; he knew she wasn't human now… she could be a mutant but something told him that wasn't it either.

"Are you okay Cher?" He asked softly, holding out his hand for the woman he caught to help up. His eyes roaming over and lingering on her face for a second. She had been wounded, but to him it just added to her character.

Bella shook her head clear of the jolt and stared up at the man who held out his hand for her to take, the very man she had seen in the bar down the street playing poker. Fear gripped her as her eyes flickered to the still screeching Victoria who was slowly coming back to reality with more rage than before.

"You need to leave, run!" She urged out furiously, hopping to her feet with a startled gasp at the pain the movement jolted. "Please, sir! RUN!"

He didn't budge, his eyes locked onto her panicked frame. Everything had connected in that short sentence for him, she knew what that creature behind him was and that she had been running from her for a very long time.

"Now Cher, why spoil my fun? I do believe it is custom for a man to swoop in and rescue the damsel." He chuckled out before tapping his Bo Staff to the ground twice, sending out a burst of power at the oncoming creature.

Bella watched with wide eyes as Victoria flew back by a wave of red before flicking her eyes back to the man before her. He was the mutant she had mimicked in the bar, still she couldn't risk his life to save her; she wasn't worth it.

"Please… I don't want you to get hurt on my behalf." She tried again, sighing as the man shook his head.

"No Cher, I cannot have dis. She be in my home, attacking people and I cannot have that. I am by far flattered that a Catin like you would be concerned for me but Ma Chère it is unneeded worry." He explained while pulling out his deck of cards and turning towards the seething woman.

Victoria snarled at the man, she didn't know what had happened. One second she was choking the human and then she lost her hand. When she had come to a man was with her prey and she was glad because if the human bitch had someone she cared for then she could use that only when she attacked she was thrown back.

"Give me the human and I will gladly kill you quick." She snarled again, her eyes flickering around. Everything within her screamed to run, danger, danger but she couldn't sense any other vampire around.

The man just smiled. "I bet dat many think you are a tataille, but I am not one of dem. I cannot allow you to harm Catin here."

"She is mine! Because of her my mate is dead!" Victoria snarled once more, causing Bella to frown in anger.

"I didn't kill him! He was stupid enough to go up against a coven of seven! I wasn't the one who ripped him apart and feed him to flames, if you want someone to blame, blame them! I didn't do nothing but be in the damn field at the wrong time!" She screamed, the alcoholic haze lifting. The man shifted his gaze between the two once again and felt the anger burn hot once again that the familiar red haze filled his view.

He knew by the flicker of shock and surprise flash on the redhead's face he knew that his true eyes, the black and red pools that gave his _family _the idea to nickname him Le Diable Blanc. "Now tataille, if you want her, you gotta go through me."

She shifted, her eyes flickering around before hardening, shifting her stance ready for attack. He copied, moving the Catin behind him away from him gently, making sure she was a safe enough distance away before charging.

Victoria snarled before rushing forward, she was faster than he and knew her speed was the only way to get the upper hand. Her hand shot out, fingers curled in claws as she went to slash through the human.

Laughter rung out as he circled away, the creature was fast but he could follow her movements easily, albeit it was a little difficult. He completed the twirl with an elbow to her back, grunting as pain jolted up his arm. The creature was hard as stone, but that wouldn't let it deter him; after all he knew his power worked just fine on her. He spun out of her attack again, his free hand grasping a single card before throwing.

Victoria spun automatically, the card barely missing her body as it flew past her and exploded into the building's wall behind her, sending dust and rubble. Her gift worked well in this case, forcing her body to move just in time for the card to miss her.

Bella watched as the man and Victoria fought her eyes wide, heart beating hard in her chest as explosion after explosion missed. She could see Victoria closing in on the man once more and he can see he was lagging in frustration. Her eyes darted round for things near her, finding just rubble of stones and shattered bricks around her.

A loud grunt filled the air as Victoria got her mark, connecting a solid kick to the man's chest and sending him backwards into the empty street. Fury flowed through Bella, casting her vision a soft pink colour as she dove forward, her hands connecting with Victoria in a violent, explosive rage.

She didn't know who was crying out, her from her fists connecting to the marble flesh of a vampire or from Victoria from the charged blows she was receiving.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM!" Bella roared with one final jab, a wave of red flickering across Victoria's body in waves before she found herself flying back from the brunt of the explosion.

"NO!" He yelled, hopping up from his landing spot and rushing forward, catching the falling woman in his arms as she flew back. He had never seen someone use that much energy before, he had caused many things of shapes and sizes explode, including humans… but he had never seen several waves been used before and he was mildly surprised that she had even survived the explosion.

Looking down he noticed that she was unconscious and shook his head; he had helped the damsel and didn't even know her name. With a frown he moved forward, his eyes casting a glance around and hummed impressed as he saw the smouldering pieces of the creature littered throughout the destroyed alleyway.

Sirens echoed in the distance, spurring him to grab his fallen staff and hat while juggling the woman and dashed towards where he lived. It was a nice place in the Vieux Carre, two stories and though it was nestled in with other buildings it was very private. He needed to get them both out of there before the police arrive.

He also needed to make sure that the Catin was okay and needed to patch her up, he didn't want her to bleed to death.

It didn't take him long to get home, his eyes scanning the street habitually to make sure no one followed them before making his way inside and to his room, placing her gently down on his bed. He couldn't understand why he wanted her in here and not one of the guest rooms but something screamed at him… but he didn't know why yet.

His eyes scanned over her body, assessing the injuries she had acquired and grimaced. It wasn't pretty to say the least, her body littered in deep purple bruises, enhancing the old scars and boy where there a lot. She had the wounds of a warrior, or well a thief and experiment like he.

"What on earth happened to you ma cher?" He muttered to himself while he moved to the bathroom and gathered his first aid kit; he had always kept one stocked as he had often found himself in brawls for winning games of poker. Though he only got into fights when some poor loser finds himself broke and accuses him of cheating.

With a sigh he made his way back into his room, removing his jacket and hat before pulling up a chair and began with the most severe wounds. He would have to wait to do the ones on her neck and other places when she woke up, though a ladies man he is or was, he is a gentleman.

When he was done all that he could do, he leant back and waited, his eyes taking in her features. She was a remarkably beautiful woman, even with the scars marring her face. He had wondered what caused them, an animal maybe or perhaps another mutant?

He knew she had a fire inside of her and that she was brave, but he wanted to know more and he couldn't explain why. Ever since he was taken and experimented on he hadn't wanted to make friends, in fear that if he was found again - even though he and Logan had destroyed the compound - they would hurt those he cared about to get him.

"What… Where am I?" the woman muttered pained as she woke, jolting him from his thoughts.

"You were unconscious, I brought you to my home catin to tend to your wounds and make sure you were safe. Dat was some migh'y fine fighting back dere, where you learn how to do that?" He asked curious while standing up. He watched as her eyes flickered to him confused for a second before snapping away as she went to cover her face.

"Don't, it doesn't bother me none cher." He quickly stated.

Bella cast a surprised look at the man; she stared at him intently like she did the others and cocked her head to the side when he smiled softly, knowingly in return. He was telling the truth, he didn't find her disgusting or even find her stare uneasy… she was surprised.

"Thank you…?" She trailed off, holding out her hand in greeting. A soft warmth flooding her cheeks as she realised she didn't know his name.

"Remy, Remy LeBeau… people call me Gambit." He explained, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss upon her knuckles after a quick bow and a smirk.

A startled laugh left her lips at the action. "Isabella Swan… People call me Bella."

Gambit laughed before turning serious, "you need to tell me what hurts so I can fix it, I might not have healing abilities or a doctor but I know my way aroun' fixin' injuries."

Bella winced as she began to sit up, pain blooming from her side where she connected with the metal, leaving trails of fire. "Uh, ribs… yeah ribs hurt."

Remy grabbed the bandages before gesturing to her shirt. "May I, Catin?"

"Uh…" She trailed off nervous, not about being half indecent around a stranger but because of the scars. The ones on her face was just the beginning of the claw swipe, they travelled all the way down to her hip and bloomed into jagged starburst for where the claws clipped the skin and pulled out. With a deep sigh she nodded her consent, turning her head away while he lifted the tattered material.

Gambit quickly bandaged her ribs with a practised efficiency, the bandages not too tight but tight enough to secure her ribs in place. While Remy taped her ribs, Bella took the chance to study his face. She didn't know how to describe him, he was stunning of course but that didn't seem to be the right word. He had grey eyes that sparked with his emotions, she could see his pain deep down hidden beyond the bravado he had.

His hair was long, just reaching the top of his shoulders and seemed to frame his angular face. She held back the urge to run her hand through it; she wanted to know if it felt as soft as it looked.

"You have two fractured ribs; they'll take a few to get all healed up, Catin." He explained softly, moving back from her. He knew she was looking at him, he could feel her eyes trail over his face as he worked. It unsettled him a little; he was not used to people studying him so closely like she was doing. He was a handsome man, he knew this but not many people chose to stare intently at him.

"What does that mean? You've called me that since the alley way." Bella asks curiously.

"It means Doll, cher." He explained with a chuckle. "It's just a term of endearment."

Bella hummed slightly confused, she hadn't been called anything with sincerity since before she was scarred. Yet here he was, this man before her with grey coloured eyes, uttering the endearment without any form of sleazy tone or falseness.

"Why don't they bother you?" She asked after a few minutes of awkward silence, her hand gesturing casually to her damaged face.

He just shrugged, "I don't see them as anything but warrior wounds Cher. We all have our scars, some aren't just visible like the others, and it's nothin' to be ashamed of." He explained honestly, his hand rubbing his shoulder slightly where one of his scars rested.

"Oh…" She trailed off, staring intently at the man. She couldn't figure him out, it was a first for her but still something that didn't bother her. In fact, it was quite a relief.

Remy shifted before pulling out his deck of cards and began to shuffle, it was a habit he couldn't stop really, and the action just soothed him. He wanted to ask her questions, how she got the scars, how she learnt how to do what she did with the creature in the alley way, he wanted to know _what _that actual creature was.

Bella narrowed her eyes slightly as she watched him frown slightly, his eyes distant and she knew he wanted to ask her questions when they kept flickering to her.

"So you have a pretty neat talent." She hummed, jolting him from his questioning thoughts. "It's interesting, caught me off guard in the bar that's for sure."

Remy lifted a brow; he had assumed that she had the same kinetic power but now with that statement. "What is it that you can do? I thought you had the same ability but then I haven't come across one with an ability like mine."

Bella sighed before running her hand through her hair. "I can mimic, I didn't know I was uh, a mutant until this happened to me." She explained gesturing to her face once more, she sighed and got comfy as he cast her a confused look.

"When I was younger, I fell in love with a vampire." She started, snorting at his hands fumbled in shock and the cards flew about. "When I was seventeen a bunch of nomads came through my hometown and the leader was a sadistic fucker, he was a tracker who liked a challenge and seeing a human being protected by a coven of seven well… long story short he had tricked me and lured me out and he had broken my leg, threw me through mirrors and bit me." She stated holding up her hand where the scar rested.

"Mon dieu." Remy breathed out, leaning back in shock as he stared at the woman before him in a new light. He had heard of vampires and came across one or two in his time and well, he knew there was no saving from their bite. "What happened?"

"Well, the venom was sucked out of me while the rest of the coven tore apart the tracker. The woman tonight, she was his mate. The coven left me unprotected with a vengeful vampire wanting my head, it was around that time when I realised my best friend was a shifter, he and a few others could shift into wolves…. When I was nineteen a wolf shifted near me, his claw catching my face and body. The pack all felt apologetic but they were glad they no longer had to protect me as much when I spent so much time in hospitals… because of this the bitch killed my father, slaughtered him…" She trailed off in a bitter hiss, her eyes flashing with rage for a second before she calmed.

"The doctor who was treating me was a mutant and when I was informed of my father's death well, you can imagine the surprise on the people's faces when I screamed and screamed till they all flew back and the room in tatters. It was then that I found out I was a mutant, Daniel – my doctor – helped me understand what I could do…" She trailed off in a tired sigh before looking back up at Remy.

"I was shocked in the bar because well, it takes days to weeks to get another mutants power and I had only been around you for hours and yet I could mimic you. I had no idea what it was, or who it was, till you came swooping in like a hunter of the night." She chuckled weakly before sighing. "Thank you for that, I was prepared to die and you risked your own life to save a complete stranger."

"Hey now, none of that cher. Now, it might be a little odd but I felt I needed to help." He explained softly, patting her knee. It was an odd gesture, the whole situation felt odd but he couldn't deny he didn't like it.

"So you've heard about me, tell me about Remy LeBeau, people call me Gambit." Bella taunted softly, trying to take both their minds off of the awkward chemistry in the room.

Bella let out a loud laugh as Gambit told her about one of his bar fights involving three midgets and a drunk clown. It was so incredibly stupid but then again it happened around the same time as Mardi Gras.

It had been three months since they had met and well, it had been a month after that night for them to admit their attraction. It started off as a friends with benefits and it just seemed to grow into something _more, _something neither of them could explain but enjoyed.

He had helped her gain control over his power, saying that he saw her with him for quite some time and she needed to know. It was then, that Bella knew they were no longer _just _friends but something much more… and if she was to admit it to herself, she was falling in love with the impulsive gambling Cajun.

"Ma petite Bebelle, you continue to surprise me." He chuckled softly, coming to a stop and twirling her into his arms before placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

She had changed his life for the mere moments she had been with him and for the past three months that's what they seemed to be. It wasn't enough time, he wanted her forever and tonight made him realise that. She had decked an asshole who had tried to harm him for cheating, though he didn't need protecting, she saw it before he did and when the familiar echoing boom of his gift connecting with something he looked up from his winnings to see her.

She was at the bar, her eyes glinting red as the man who was about to smash the bottle across him. Her hair was wild from her movement, hand outstretched still from her throw, his deck of cards from his jacket sitting skewed next to her on the table top. She had used his own cards to protect him and in that moment he had seen her in a new light like an avenging angel that she was.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that, just because I am short! And how many words do you crazy Cajuns have for the word Doll?" Bella chuckled, smacking him softly in the arm in her mock anger. She had hated being seen as fragile, ever since Edward had treated her like a fragile little doll for viewing only. But Remy didn't treat her like the fragile doll everyone seemed to see her as, he saw her as an equal in nearly every way and that is why she had continued to allow the little name. Plus, she was short, barely reaching his chin.

"Bella?"

Her whole frame stiffened at the voice, causing Gambit to look up, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the coven behind her. His eyes flickered around where they had stopped and let out a snort of surprise and annoyance.

They were in the same alley she had destroyed the bitch who hurt her, it was ironic. He knew of course whom the people were before him, having been told in detail what they looked like and damn, was she spot on.

Bella moved her hand up to cares Gambit's face, rubbing her thumb softly over his cheekbone as his eyes flickered to that of his true eyes and sighed. "Edward." She muttered annoyed before turning in her… boyfriends… loves… arms. She had kept half her face hidden, glad she wore her hair down tonight while her good eye flickered over the coven.

They had not changed at all, but something seemed off. Her eye flickered over the dynamic of the coven and noticed that while Jasper was with them, Alice was not by his side. Instead she was clutching onto Edward's arm like it was the last pair of jimmy choos on the earth. She let out a snort, her eyes flickering to them and then to Jasper once more, seeing him nod at her unspoken question.

"Gardez donc, fils de putain." She blurted out, shocked and angry at the same time. Out of all the Cullen's it was Jasper she didn't hate, she couldn't hate him. He was a starving man surrounded by starving people, shoving their hunger on him like an escape goat and to see his supposed _mate _in the arms of another well.

Gambit burst out laughing as he heard her words; she had called the asshole in front of them a son of a bitch. He was mighty proud though, "Oh Cher, a woman after mah own heart." He drawled out softly, teasingly and proudly.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked stiffly after casting Remy a smirk. He had been the one to teach her Cajun French after all and cursing was the first she learnt.

Alice pouted. "We came to see you silly!" She stated in a taunting tone masked in friendliness.

Bella's brows rose, disappearing into her hairline at the words before the anger swirled up in her. "Oh? And what give you the right to see me? After all, Edward left me deep in the woods claimin' I was nothing but a pet and none of you loved me." She snapped, her anger doubling she didn't attack due to Remy's arms wrapped around her middle.

"Why now hmm? Why not when I was attacked, or when I was scarred by the wolves? Why not when Charlie died or when Victoria hunted me?" She seethed out, her hands clenching at her sides.

Jasper stepped away, his eyes darkening at the rage the two beings before him radiated. Bella always felt rather stronger than a normal human and the man who held her lovingly and calmly against him was just the same. Though, he knew he didn't help none, for his own rage tinted his vision red as she spat the words at his ex-wife.

"You told us that Victoria was taken care of, that you dealt with it." He drawled out, his eyes snapping to the Prude and the Priss.

Laughter filled the night air, drawing their attention back to Bella and the gentleman. It was obvious to Jasper that they were together and loved one another.

"Oh, naw, Jasper. Dey didn't take care of the Salope, I did." Bella drawled out with a smirk, her eye flashing.

He didn't know why but his body screamed danger at the look she was giving them all, though he shoved that all away and smirked right back at her. He knew she was different, non-human but human; he just didn't have the proof. He also couldn't help but send her amusement at the sound of her accent, a mix of Cajun and her usual northern lit.

"Silly Bella don't lie to me! I saw you all happy until a month or so ago when you disappeared from me!" Alice giggles and everyone bar Edward cast her a strange glance. They, meaning Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle knew that Bella couldn't lie. They also knew she wasn't lieing when she told them about her injuries or sufferings… they knew that she was the one who took care of Victoria but didn't know how.

Isabella raised her brows before sweeping back her hair, revealing her scars. She stared at the bitch and her lover, her smirk widening into a sinister smile as they shifted uncomfortably at her stare.

"Truly I am disappointed, ma catin here told me so much about you all and well, I can see that besides the Texan, you're a bunch of idiots." Gambit snorted out, reluctantly letting his Catin go and stepping to her side as he saw the mind reader stiffen, his eyes darkening in rage and hunger as the wind blew past them.

"She is not yours! SHE BELONGS TO ME!" He roared, springing forward.

Gambit didn't hesitate, pulling a card from his jacket and flinging it, smirking as it connected with the fool. It had been close, his reaction slow but then again supposedly the bastard was the fastest of his kind.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Alice screamed as she rushed to her Edward's side, seething. His clothes were singed and he even had a few fissures running up his neck from the impact.

"He attacked, I simply protected myself." He replied with a shrug. It was then that they noticed his eyes, the grey they first saw was now replaced with black and red pools that seemed to glow.

"Now listen here, Bella is not a possession, she is to be treated as nothing less as a being. If you dare try to attack me or her again, claim her as yours when she is _mine _then I will not hesitate to blow you into next week." He drawled out, his tone like ice.

Bella was _his. _

And he didn't like it when people treated others like _pets, objects…_he had been treated like that for most of his life and he wouldn't let some bibitte, a dick, treat her like that.

"She is my singer! HER BLOOD IS MINE!" Edward roared in reply once he shook off the stun. "She was supposed to be crippled by grief so I could have her, manipulate her into being what I wanted her to be! But it was ruined because of you! Because of you all our planning was flushed down the drain! Victoria was supposed to break her for me and I was to swoop in like the knight for her to trust me! Then her blood was mine!"

"…What?" Bella hissed, her eyes flickering over the horror disgust filled faces of the rest of the Cullen's, flickering to Alice's stony face as Edward huffed and puffed like a crazed bull.

"You bastard! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Bella snarled her fury before swiping a card from the deck Gambit held out and threw it at him, satisfied when the crack filled the air followed by a scream of agony as the explosion ripped off the fuckers arm.

The rest of the Cullen's jumped out the way while Alice charged towards Bella, yet both she and Gambit stood their ground. They waited until the last second before slamming their hands into the rabid vampires chest and waited. It took half a second for their waves to ripple across her body before it exploded in chunks of venom, parts and flames.

They couldn't recall what happened after that, they worked in tandem as Edward attacked. Drawing it out, taking a part bit by bit till he was missing chunks of flesh and resembled shredded cheese.

"Leave." Bella hissed towards the others, her eyes flashing black. "Jasper, come see me later, take them and leave for now or they will meet the same fate!" She snapped before turning back to the destroyed ally and a crumpled Edward.

"You fucked with the wrong girl, Edward." She chuckled darkly, sauntering forward and brushed her hand across the fuckers face in one swift move before he registered it. She poured all her rage into the power found herself twirling as Remy spun her from harm's way as he exploded in chunks and flames.

"You need to teach me dat." He drawled out huskily, pinning her to the wall before hungrily pressing his lips against hers.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifted them all the while kissing him.

"Ma Cher, Ej t'aime…" He breathed out, pressing his forehead against hers.

Bella breathed in sharply, her eyes snapping to his. "I love you too Remy."

Sirens filled the air causing Gambit to jeck back with a laugh, casting a smirk down at his Catin he couldn't help but tease. "Seems we need to run cher, shall we go home and continue this?"

Bella cast a smirk towards he love while hopping down from his waist and began to walk towards their home, pausing slightly. "Are you coming or not you crazy Cajun?"

He let out a laugh, pressing his hand to his chest in pride before running after her, laughing all the way home.

* * *

**Author Note: Well there you go :P This is it, no continuation, sorry folks!**


End file.
